Mi Amigo Kyle
by Zoey Namine
Summary: El pequeño Stan tiene un amigo muy fuera de lo común. ¿Es un amigo… Verdad?


**Nombre: _My Friend Kyle._**

**Resumen/Summari:_El pequeño Thor tiene un amigo muy fuera de lo común. ¿Es un amigo… Verdad_?**

**Personajes: _Sharon Marsh, Randy Marsh, Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski_., OC**

**Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Namine)._**

**Clasificación: _One-shot._**

**Palabras: _800+ aprox._**

**Género:_ Drama/Angustia/Romance._**

**Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, yo solo utilizo la descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! Otra vez traigo un One-shot... Bueno en realidad es más un edita-copia-Pega, este shot es la versión editada de mi one-shot: "Mi amigo Loki" del Fandom Thor, por si lo quieren leer. Yo solo lo quice compartir con ustedes en una versión de South park :3 xDD Está cosa es ligeramente perturbadora por lo que lean bajo su propio riesgo(?<em>**

**_Este One-shot esta inspirado en el vídeo de DrossRotzank: Comentarios Grotescos (Y reales) De niños._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Friend Kyle.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Me llamo Sharon Marsh, actualmente tengo 38 años, residente en South Park, Colorado, casada, tengo dos hijo. Me gustaría compartir con ustedes, algunas colisiones perturbadoras que mi marido y yo, presenciamos, en el crecimiento de nuestro hijo menor, quien ahora tiene 14 años y que por mucho que le hemos relatado el solo dice que nunca pasaron, porque no se acuerda, lo cual para mí es muy aterrador.

Bien, así empieza…

..-…—1—…-…

Después de seis años de casados, una primogénita y ser una familia feliz, mi esposo y yo decidimos tener un segundo hijo, después de varios intentos logramos tener un bebé, Stanley era su nombre, el pequeño era hermoso, de precioso cabello azabache como el de su padre y enormes ojos tan azules que hipnotizaban a toda persona que tuviese en frente. Y ambos le amamos, y consentimos desde el primer día.

Fue a medidas de su crecimiento que mi marido Randy, y yo notamos actitudes paradójicas en él, cuando tenía tres años y apenas estaba aprendiendo hablar, le gustaba encerrarse en su habitación y hablaba solo, o lo intentaba, no nos preocupamos a las primeras, pues pensábamos que era un comportamiento normal, y que le gustaba mucho jugar y aprender a hablar con sus juguetes en su habitación, pero eso no le quitaba nunca lo raro, sobre todo a un niño de tres años.

..-…—2—…-…

Hubo un momento, un día caluroso de mayo, en el que acercándome a su habitación, para darle un vaso de limonada, en el que, parada en frente a la puerta de su habitación dispuesta a tocar la puerta, escuche la voz infantil de Stan decir con un leve tono alarmado:

"_¡No puedo asesinarlo! ¡Es el único padre que tengo!"_

En ese momento perdí la respiración, mis dedos no soportaron el peso del vaso y este cayó al sueño rompiéndose en mil pedazos, recuerdo como una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna, y recuperé el sentido, abrí la puerta de golpe y vi que Thor estaba en el suelo rodeado de bloques de colores, haciendo una torre con ellos, y me miraba sorprendido, a la vez confundido.

Nunca lo volví a dejar solo en su habitación.

..-…—3—…-…

A sus cuatro años, mi pequeño Stan había comenzado el pre-escolar, la maestra me confesó que mi bebé tenía muchos amigos, pero que de vez en cuando le gustaba separarse de ellos y jugaba solo, me contó que hubo una vez en que le pregunto con quien jugaba, Stan le contesto con alegría y una sonrisa de par en par: "Con mi amigo invisible"

La profesora me dijo que Stan posiblemente podía tener un amigo imaginario. Pero aun así, esto a mi no dejaba de perturbarme.

..-…—4—…-…

Cuando Stan cumplió los cuatros años y medio, yo solía colocar arriba de su closet (El cual era muy alto, y ni siquiera con una silla el niño podía alcanzar el compartimiento de arriba), los juguetes con los que Stan no jugaba mucho, una tarde el me pidió que los bajara, yo no le hice caso, puesto que siempre que los bajaba el no jugaba con ellos, solo los dejaba regados en el suelo, después de decirle a mi hijo que no iba a bajarle los juguetes, salí de la habitación y cuando iba a medio pasillo escuche un golpe en seco y corrí devuelta al cuarto de mi hijo, pude ver cómo estaban todos los juguetes en el suelo y a Stanley sentado en la cama con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo los bajaste?" Pregunte asustada.

"Kyle los bajo para mí" Respondió comenzando a jugar con los juguetes.

..-…—5—…-…

Cuando Stan cumplió sus cinco años, me contó que tenía un "Amigo invisible" yo lo interpreté como un amigo imaginario, se llamaba Kyle, me contó, también me dijo que tenía su edad, y a él le gustaba sentarse en la mecedora de su habitación y leía los libros infantiles que yo le compraba, jugaba con él, etc. Típico amigo imaginario y todo eso.

..-…—6—…-…

Un año después, mi esposo, Shelley, mi hija mayor, Stan y yo nos encontrábamos viendo una película de terror, hasta que en cierta parte aparece en pantalla aparece la escena de la película un niño de unos cinco años, cabello pelirrojo, rizado, peinado de una manera encantadoramente espeluznante, piel de porcelana y lo más notorio y perturbador, por ojos tenía enormes cuencas vacías y oscuras, negras como la misma oscuridad, vistiendo una bata larga, rasgada y sucia, la cual le habla a la protagonista pidiéndole ayuda. En ese momento nuestro hijo se había levantado de la cama, entonces nos dijo: "Se parece a mi amigo Kyle"

Yo sorprendida y a la vez confundida le pregunte: "¿Cuál Kyle?"

A lo que con una sonrisa de par en par me respondió:

.

"El niño muerto que vive en mi closet."

* * *

><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Chao, chao! :333<p> 


End file.
